1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wiring machine for automatically wiring with a wire and fixing it onto a corona discharge device like an electrical charge charger, a transfer charger, and a separation charger.
2. Description of the Related art
An electrophotographic machine such as a copying machine or the like which obtains a copy image corresponding to an original image by scanning the original, comprises an electrical charge charger used for forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor, a transfer charger for developing the latent image by the electrical charge charger and transferring a visual image on a transfer paper, and further a separation charger for separating the transfer paper having a transferred visual image from the photoreceptor.
In such a corona discharge device, metal members are generally fixed on both ends of the discharge wire respectively.
One metal member is held by a pin fixed on a case through a hole portion. The other metal member is provided with a spring. An urging force of the spring allows the wire to be attached on the case at a predetermined tension. One end of the wire may be fixed to a leaf spring member.
As aforementioned, the discharge wire in the conventional corona discharge device is stretched at a predetermined tension by using an urging force produced by the spring and the leaf spring member attached on one end thereof, and the wire is fixed while applying thereto the tension. Therefore, such wiring operation is extremely troublesome, very difficult to be automated by a machine, and can not help relying on manual labor.